db_dokfanbattlefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JGdesigns2/Another new project?!
Hi Dokfan Community, For those of you who don’t know me I am JGdesigns2 and I have been creating fan-made cards on and off for a good while now. The purpose of this blog post is to shed some light on a new project (meta) that I’ve been thinking of and to give a bit of an insight into how it could fit into today’s game. The way I make fan-made cards is different to most of you in the community and that’s because I absolutely suck at artwork. My photoshop skills are terrible and I can’t draw to save my life, that’s why almost half of my card arts are actually cards used in the game. Nevertheless my approach to card making relies heavily on the both the leader and passive skills, respectively. Moving on, the project that I’ve been thinking about is revisiting old metas that are currently in the game and revamping them to something that would be fun and refreshing to give a bit more variety to the players. This revamped meta would not be something that the game would eventually revolve around, but it could open the door to new story and Dokkan events. Anyway, getting to the point, the meta. Now when I first got back into the game after I played it when it was first released on Global. The meta at the time was the “nuking meta”, now for those who are unfirmliar with this meta the leader skill is; STR Type ATK +33% per STR Ki sphere obtained. Now this meta really never kicked off the way it should’ve and it does hold a special place with me because I did really enjoy this meta. I remember how excited I got when I finally pulled Super Baby 2 hahaha. Now, personally I feel like Bandai and Akatsuki are somewhat revisiting this meta with the INT Beerus and the just released STR Piccolo and TEQ SSJ Vegeta. Which may be because of the DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! event that is currently on the JP version, but what-if it’s something more? If it is something more how can the old nuking meta that never really took of fit into today’s game? How I would answer this question is with a category nuking leader skill as well as keeping the original element of also having the option to run a mono-type team, but with the JGdesigns2 tweak on it. Yes, I know that seems very underwhelming, so please let me put it into some context by having to give a way a spoiler to whom I have chosen as my first category nuking leader; Dabura. Dabura’s leader skill will be “Majin Buu Saga” Category Ki +3 and ATK & DEF +33% per Ki sphere of character’s Type obtained. Now for those who noticed I’ve also added a Ki boost as well as a DEF boost per Ki sphere obtained. That is because due to not having a HP boost in the leader skill you would need something to help balance an obvious flaw. Now that is not all that’s included with this revamped meta, Dabura’s typing is going to be AGL so the second half of his leader skill will be. Or AGL Type Ki +3 and Extreme AGL Type ATK & DEF +33% per AGL Ki sphere obtained. So to mash it all together it looks like; “Majin Buu Saga” Category Ki +3 and ATK & DEF +33% per Ki sphere of character’s Type obtained; or AGL Type Ki +3 and Extreme AGL Type ATK & DEF +33% per AGL Ki sphere obtained. The second part of the leader skill is based off of my 150% mono-type leader skill meta I constantly keep playing around with and editing. But, more importantly why Dabura? I’ve chosen Dabura because I feel like I want to be surprised with “those” types of characters that haven’t really made much of an impact in the game. A good example of this is the PHY Final Form Coora that was released after the SSJ4’s for the 2 year anniversary. Now for Dabura’s Dokkan event I plan to base this off of episodes 222 - 227 where Vegeta, Goku and Gohan are in Babidi’s Spaceship and fight Pui Pui, Yakon and finally Dabura (Yes, I know this is technically the Babidi saga and not the Majin Buu saga but who cares really?). Now this event will be a 3 stage Dokkan event where you fight against those three characters to gain the Awakening medals, but this is how the meta is going to be more beneficial for this event than the current meta in the game. First stage, Pui Pui (SSR and INT type). Now you must defeat him in a maximum of 6 turns. If you aren't able to, you will lose the battle. If you die before 6 turns, you can still use a Dragon Stone to revive yourself, but if he kills you before your characters are able to attack, you will lose that chance to revive instantly. Pui Pui will have roughly 5 million HP and if he attacks before the sixth turn the most damage he will be able to do is in between 12,000 and 16,000. That figure can also be reduced due to the DEF boost per Ki sphere, so don’t think that you’ll be receiving a minimum of 12,000 damage every time he attacks. Second stage, Yakon (SSR and STR type) which you must defeat him in a maximum of 9 turns. Again, if you aren't able to, you will lose the battle. If you die before 9 turns, you can still use a Dragon Stone to revive yourself, but again if he kills you before your characters are able to attack, you will lose that chance to revive instantly. Yakon will have roughly 8 million HP and hits anywhere from 18,000 to 24,000, also depending on your characters DEF boost. Third and final stage, Dabura (UR and AGL type) which you must defeat him in a maximum of 12 turns. Dabura will not attack before the twelfth turn but what he does do is uses his “Stone Spit” ability which is basically the same as the Coercion ability which won't allow you to change your teammates' attack order, but also stuns that character for that turn. To disable Stone Spit you can use support items such as Senzu Bean, Dende and Korin’s Herb Blend. Dabura will have roughly 12 million HP. Now of course this is just a rough explanation of my new project and highlighting my first leader for this meta and everything is subject to change. I hope for those of you who read this would like to give you feedback whether is positive or negative to help me as a creator improve. Thanks all, JG Category:Blog posts